


Living the dream

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Destiel love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Dean is trying to get hooked with this really hot waitress, but end up realizing where his heart really lies.But that's not all...





	

Sam and Dean were sitting at a diner for a late bite. They had just finished a hunt and they were heading back to the bunker.  
Their waitress was a hot, tiny yet curvy, mocha skinned girl, her dark hair pulled up revealing several piercings and an awesome ink that went from behind her ear down her neck to her arm and all the way to the root of her palm. And she was checking Dean out the whole time they were there.  
She had just refilled Dean's cup, and as she was walking away, gently swaying her luscious ass, Dean couldn't help but think how good it would feel to grab it while sliding her up and down his gear in a cowgirl position.  
"You're right Sammy, it's late. We better get a room for tonight and get back on the road first thing tomorrow morning".  
"Great. So listen, I'm gonna go get us a room in the motel across the road. Can you get the check here? See you in a bit?" Sam said.  
Dean looked at the waitress again and smiled.  
"I might take a bit longer than that... Don't wait up".  
Sam gave him a disapproving look, and sighed.  
He left, and Dean put on his most charming smile and signaled to waitress for the check.  
She lingered a moment by the table when she brought it, turning so her generous V neck cleavage was in Dean's face, and finally said "My shift is up in about five minutes. How about some late night fun?"  
Dean's smile widened and he nodded. "Sure, gorgeous. Hope you don't have an early shift tomorrow, cause you might be late.."  
He paid, and waited a couple more minutes. He got up when he saw her head to the back door. She stopped and looked back to make sure he was following her, and he did. It was a warm night and the air was still. He looked around to see where she went, and everything went dark.

Dean woke up in his own bed, at the bunker.  
Castiel was sitting beside him, looking worried.  
"Hey, Cas" he said, and the angel smiled in what seemed to be relief.  
Dean's head hurt like a bitch.  
"How did I get here? I was just with this hot chick and then I woke up here..."   
"Hello, Dean" the angel said. "Yes, you were attacked. The girl you mentioned. It seems she was a demon. She hurt you pretty bad and Sam brought you back here. He's gone to get something to help you feel better."  
"Thanks, Cas. God, my head is killing me!" Dean contorted his face to reflect his pain.  
"I'm sorry, Dean, I healed you as best I could... This might not be due to any physical damage I can help with" Castiel seemed troubled that he could not help more.  
"That's ok, Cas, I appreciate everything you've done" Dean replied, though his face suggested he was still in pain.  
He tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, but he got dizzy and had to fall back on his elbows. He felt disoriented, and had to ask Castiel for assistance in sitting up.   
"Are we sure it was a demon? Because I fought some demons before, you know, and my head had never felt so heavy after"  
"It must have done something to you, I will need to check further into it, but not now. Now you are still unwell and you should rest."  
"I'm fine" Dean said, by instinct more than anything. There was nothing he hated more than feeling helpless or needy. Or not in control. Mostly he hated not being in control.  
"Ok, so not a hundred percent fine.." he admitted, "but do what you gotta do. If that was a demon I need to be out there hunting again as soon as possible".  
Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said "Maybe there is something I can do, but I'm not sure you'd like it." Then he added, in a lower voice "I could try and help you relax..." and he placed his hand on Dean's leg.  
Dean was used to Castiel's social awkwardness, and knew Castiel's soothing touch – though he usually positioned his hand on his face not his leg, so he didn't think much of it, until Castiel ever so slightly moved his hand up Dean's inner thigh. Dean jerked in surprise "WTF, MAN??", and he quickly pushed the angel's hand away.   
"Get your angel paws off me!"  
Castiel looked abashed.  
"I'm sorry, Dean" the angel exclaimed.  
"What are you doing?"   
Castiel lowered his gaze."I found that on occasion humans seem to use the adrenaline released during intercourse to relieve tension. I have already healed you, and your headache suggests some stress related phenomena that I assumed might be eased by sexual release"  
"What?? No! Cas, I'm not into that whole gay crap, and I didn't think you were, either" Dean frowned at him.  
"Dean, I'm an angel, we are completely indifferent to sexual orientation..." Castiel was trying to reply, but Dean cut him off sharply "Shut up, Cas!".  
Castiel moved a little further on the bed away from Dean.  
"And lay off the porn, Cas, if you can't distinguish it from real life." Castiel blinked.   
Castiel stood up, looking puzzled. He didn't like disappointing Dean.  
"I meant well." He said, hurt. "You are the only person, human or celestial, whom I would consider treating in that manner, since I do feel closest to you. And you are what most humans would consider to be an attractive man, to which my vessel is naturally responding. I cannot deny I have had an urge to touch you more often than necessary, and no doubt I would have enjoyed that. Especially since I believed it would be beneficial to you, too. I apologize, I should never have assumed..."  
"Stop talking, Cas! You're not making it any better" Dean said, a little too loud. Then he added, after a pause "I know you mean well, but damn, man, guys don't just touch other guys' junk like that".  
Castiel shyly lowered his eyes. He murmured another quiet "I'm sorry", and left the room.  
Dean was too tired and aching to do anything about it, and soon he was asleep.

In the morning when Dean came into the kitchen, breakfast was already on.  
"Wow, I must have been hurt pretty bad if you made all that for me" he grinned at Sam, who was sitting at the table going through the paper.  
Dean poured himself some coffee and sat beside him.  
"Did you find us a new case, or are we going after the demon that beat the shit out of me last night?" He asked.  
Sam looked up at him. "Oh no. Nothing of that sort. You will need to rest for a few days before you can work your next case. Why don't you stay here and I'll handle this one alone?"  
Last night's little incident with Cas hit Dean like a ton of bricks, and he twisted his face. "No, I'd rather go back to work, Sammy, you know me. I gotta get straight back on the horse. Makes me feel good as new".  
But Sam wouldn't hear of it. "You should stay. This is not up for negotiation" he said firmly. "You're staying here".  
"No need. I'm already feeling much better" he lied. "Besides, going after this demon by yourself, no backup, that's crazy. You shouldn't go alone."  
"Don't worry about me. I already had Garth send another hunter our way to help. But not you. What kind of help will you be to me when you can't even aim straight?"  
Sam looked back at the paper, deliberately ignoring him. "Besides, Cas is here, he will take good care of you".  
"Yea, he wish..." Dean muttered and buried his face in a pile of fresh pancakes.

He stayed, though.  
He spent most of the day in his room, trying to avoid Castiel entirely, and the angel apparently was doing the same. The one time they passed each other in the hall, they each looked away hurriedly and sped up their pace. Castiel's gaze was anywhere but on Dean and he was clearly embarrassed, and Dean's ears turned a deep shade of red - but he couldn't tell even to himself whether he was angry or embarrassed or both.  
He sat in his room, his earphones playing Springsteen full-volume, and he was air-drumming with the music, trying hard not to think about Cas. The angel was his friend, and he did feel closest to him than anyone else except Sam. And for some reason, he really hated the fact that Cas was right there in the next room, thinking he had somehow offended Dean. Truth is, he hadn't. It was Dean who overreacted. He couldn't bear that thought. So what if Cas made a mistake. God knows he made plenty, and Cas was always there for him, no matter what.   
He knew Cas favored him, and repeatedly chose him over anything else. Sometimes even over his own brothers and sisters. But did Cas really feel about him THAT way? Did Cas really want him, physically, that way? And what did he mean when he said his human vessel was naturally responding?..  
The hairs at the scruff of his neck were tingling, but he ignored it.  
Dean liked Cas, sure, but he would never think of him in that context, ever. I mean, I like chicks, right? And what I have with Cas... Wait, 'what I have with Cas'?? Where did that come from?? I mean, we have a bond, a special one, and he saved me more times than I can thank him for, but what's going on? Do I?...  
Dean felt very confused, so as usual, he pushed the thought away and sank back into his music.

Eventually, evening came, and Castiel knocked silently on Dean's door.   
He waited for the man to respond.   
Dean was actually happy about that, because he didn't want to stay on the angel's bad side.  
"How are you feeling, Dean? You haven't left your room in a few hours, and you haven't eaten a thing" the angel said as he walked in. He was holding a tray carefully.   
"I don't know, Cas. I feel... drained. There is nothing physically wrong with me anymore, nothing hurts, I'm ok, I just feel... drained" Dean admitted.  
Castiel put the tray down beside him. "I brought you dinner. This will make you feel better." His eyes glistened as he continued, "I did not forget the pie".  
Uncontrollably, Dean's mouth curled into a smile.  
"Dean.." the angel's face darkened, "are you still mad at me?"  
"I was never mad of you, Cas, just... surprised." Dean replied. "I never meant to scare you off". He could have sworn the angel blushed a little.  
"Eat." Castiel said. His voice was never warm, but if he had to guess - this is what Dean imagined it might sound like. He turned his head sideways, eyes narrowed and fixed on Dean.  
"I believe you have a small fever" Castiel said. "May I?"  
Dean nodded and Castiel placed his fingers, as he had done many times before, on Dean's forehead. The familiar feeling of the healing process washed over Dean's body, but the fatigue hadn't left.  
Castiel was looming over him, looking intently down at Dean, and when he was done, he did not take his hand away from Dean's forehead, but rather slid it gently down his face, to his cheek. It felt nice, comforting, and Dean did not flinch from it. He fixed his head at an angle that would allow his face to rest entirely in the angel's hand. Neither of them moved.  
Finally, Castiel said "I think your fever is gone", and sat down. He moved his face closer to place his lips on Dean's forehead. They were warm and soft, and Dean hadn't moved still. Castiel stayed that way for a little longer than necessary, and then slowly backed away, his face still too close to Dean's for him to feel comfortable. But all Dean could think was the huge pair of blue eyes fixed on him, questioning.  
Since Dean hadn't moved away, Castiel moved slightly closer. Dean's mind was racing. He wasn't into that, he wasn't into guys, he was full on straight, but this was no regular guy, this was Cas, and he found that he actually enjoyed being this close to the angel. Even Castiel's warm breath on his face had a soothing effect on him.  
Suddenly, the angel's hand slid further to Dean's neck, and his lips found Dean's. Dean pulled his head away, wide-eyed, and Castiel looked startled and horrified that he did something wrong again, but neither of them dared to move. After a moment, when Castiel saw that Dean was not backing further either, he slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissed Dean's lips in a very soft, careful way. Dean's head was spinning, and his thoughts were scattered and incoherent. On one hand, he was NOT into guys! But on the other hand, Cas' kiss felt like home. And he did not want it to end, not really.   
He did not dare to move his hand to touch Cas back, though, either. He did not dare take this further. In the deep of his mind he kept thinking he was only doing this to satisfy his friend. His wonderful, majestic, breathtaking angel. And it was a damn good kiss.  
Castiel pulled away his lips, barely, and looked shyly at Dean. Dean couldn't move. All he could do was stare back at this beautiful creature and wonder what it all meant.  
Castiel must have interpreted his silence as disagreement, because he stood up, his eyes moving quickly between the walls and the door, and as he turned, he simply said to Dean "Eat, you should eat your dinner, Dean", and he left.  
Dean was sitting alone in his bed, considering what just happened. The more he thought about it, the more he realized, he was not doing this for Castiel. He really did feel something for the angel. And he was glad Castiel had taken this bold move. He felt somewhat discouraged when he realized he wasn't sure whether it was emotions that the angel was feeling toward him or just lust, and his guts were burning in a way that he never thought he could come to feel for another man. The possibility of Castiel acting on basic instinct made him sick, because if he was going to risk their friendship, he wasn't going to do it for some one-time thrill, and…  
Wait, what? Risk their friendship? Was he really considering sleeping with Cas?? No, wait, this was much worse... The sex wasn't even the issue, he realized. He wanted more. He wanted Cas. Totally, for himself. He was so overwhelmed by his own idea, that he felt light-headed and had to lie down. Dean felt embarrassed by his own feelings, but more than that, by the realization that these emotions had not been new. They had been there for some time now, creeping up slowly for years.

The next morning he woke to a terrible noise. He covered his ears and tried to ignore it until he realized in horror it was Castiel's attempts at singing... Well, at least Cas was in a good mood. He started laughing wholeheartedly, and came out of his room towards the unbearable sound.  
Castiel turned to him, unsure how to greet him. Dean decided to act business as usual, and not to initiate anything unless Cas does.  
"Morning, Cas. What's up?" Dean asked casually. "Please answer. I'll talk about anything to get you to stop your mouth from making these animal abuse sounds you're producing..."  
"Dean, animals are creatures of the lord too. I would never abuse...." his voice trailed off, and a childish grin spread across his face. "You are referring to my singing skills, I see." He looked like a kid who finally understood a grown up joke.   
"There are other ways to keep my mouth occupied, Dean".   
"Dammit, Cas! You're getting really good at this flirting thing!" Dean laughed with astonishment, as the angel took a step closer to him.  
Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable again, so he absently asked "Sam not back yet?"  
Castiel blinked. "Not yet. He called about an hour ago, said he should be back by this evening. I didn't want to wake you".  
Dean sighed. Too late, it downed on him that he was worried Sam might be back and walk in on them.  
Castiel hesitated, and then asked "Dean, would it be ok if I kissed you again? I very much enjoyed it last night, and I would like to repeat it. Hopefully many, many times. If you would agree." He paused. "I would not want to push you, but based on the experience last night I think you were pleased with it yourself as well."  
Dean looked into Castiel's blue innocent eyes, and had to forcefully restrain himself from grabbing Castiel himself. The angel looked at him unblinking, sending waves of exhilaration through Dean's body, and then kissed him gently once.   
He had barely time to process when the angel kissed him again, more firmly, one hand grabbing Dean's neck to pull his face closer, the other on Dean's back pressing their torsos together. Dean kissed him back this time, which encouraged Castiel to freely and passionately taste Dean's lips. It was a violent kiss, made of feelings that had built up for so long and finally burst. It shook Dean completely. It was nothing like any kiss he ever had with a woman.  
When they finally detached, Dean inhaled audibly and simply said "Told you to lay off the porn, didn't I?". They laughed, which took a bit of the tension off, and Dean remarked without thought "I must say you're a good student..."  
In response, Castiel's gaze became deeper, and he gave Dean a little shove back, towards the kitchen door.  
"Umm, Cas?..." Dean whispered, but this was already happening.   
Castiel kept kissing him and shoving him further down the hall, back to his bedroom. Despite himself, Dean was excited. He could feel his blood rushing, draining from his brain onto his face, then to his groin. Castiel was shoving and kissing him all the way to his room and he was not resisting one bit. He sent his hands forward towards Castiel's coat and pealed it off him, and then grabbed his tie to pull him closer. He kissed the angel deep, breathing him in, enjoying and savoring every second of it. You only get one first time with someone...  
They were in Dean's bedroom now, and Castiel's shirt was already unbuttoned. When did I do that? Dean thought, but he was so caught up in the moment that the thought melted away as soon as it came. He released Castiel's belt and pulled it free. Castiel had an easier job, since Dean was only wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt, which was already half way up and his stomach skin to skin with Castiel's.  
A moment later and both were naked from the waist up. Castiel gave one stronger shove and Dean was flat on his back, sprawled on the bed.  
Before Castiel could lower himself on top of him, Dean sent one hand up and stopped him. "Are you sure?" He asked the angel, but his eyes said he was hungry for Castiel's touch.  
Castiel didn't say anything, but with one long swing of his arms removed Dean's pants away, and exposed a wild erection. His own trousers were undone and slightly lowered, showing that he was in the same state of excitement. He pulled Dean's underwear too, and stroked his bare dick slowly.   
Dean thought it must be the first time he explored another male's genitals and was doing it part teasing Dean and part studying the sensation, but it felt stupidly arousing, and he moaned loudly.  
Castiel looked at his face, then freed his own stiff cock from his underwear, gave it a stroke and smiled. Dean knew it wasn't the same, so he reached down and stroked it with his own hand. Cas' face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and effort, and it was Dean's turn to smile. He was actually totally turned on by this, and decided not to think about anything anymore and just enjoy his angel's touch.  
He kept moving his hand up and down Castiel's cock, feeling the blood throbbing and making him harder and harder. Castiel's groans were getting louder as he kept going, until he pushed away Dean's hands and bent down over his chest. Castiel was kissing him gently, lips flowing over Dean's skin, barely touching but burning his soul. Then slowly Castiel was moving down to his stomach, and his lips were now marking Dean's body as forever his. Then even lower, right above Dean's dick, and his tongue was everywhere. Dean's body was in rhythm with Castiel's motions, squirming and twisting in an attempt for more, moaning growing impatient.  
Then Castiel's mouth covered Dean's dick completely. It was pure ecstasy for Dean, it felt so good... The angel was moving up and down, reading Dean's body perfectly and reacting with the exact frequency and speed, until Dean couldn't hold any longer. He tried to warn Castiel, but the angel didn't seem to hear him, or mind. He felt the jolt of hot cum shoot out of him into Cas' mouth, his eyes tightly shut in pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Cas' head still over his crotch, and it made him even more excited. His body was still shivering with exhilaration and after-shocks.  
As soon as he could move, he pulled Castiel towards him and kissed him hard. He could taste himself in Castiel's mouth, and it was amazing.  
"I learned that from the babysitter" Castiel said, and Dean just burst into a loud, whole-body laughter, something he hadn't done in years.  
He wanted to kiss Castiel again, but the angel sat back, and instead tried to turn Dean over.   
"Oh, HELL NO!" Dean roared, but he knew he could protest all he wanted, his angel is going to get his way with him. He was willing to gladly give up control for Cas anytime, he actually enjoyed controlling Cas. "No," he tried again, "I want to see you". Castiel leaned down on him again, kissed him gently, and was slowly rubbing himself on Dean. And as he was getting harder, so was Dean again. When he was ready, it was time to prepare Dean as well, and he turned Dean over, without an effort. Castiel was very efficient stretching Dean’s virgin entrance, and between whines of pleasure Dean wondered where he learned this stuff. Once Dean was wide and moaning, Castiel lubed his cock, and went inside carefully as not to hurt Dean.  
Dean expected a painful and uncomfortable feeling, but instead he felt a satisfying pleasant fullness growing as Cas' cock slid further in. He wanted to scream, he wanted to say Cas' name over and over forever... Castiel was leaning on him, and Dean could feel his skin brushing on his own, a rush of adrenalin and raw excitement, he was calling and moaning, "Cas... CAS...", when the angel suddenly slid out, turned Dean back on his back, and slid back in facing Dean so they could look each other in the eyes, and then Castiel came hard, crying Dean's name loudly, his face twitching with pleasure.  
Dean held Castiel in his arms, close to his heart, and whispered "I love you, Cas. Always".

Then there was a very loud thud from outside, then another, and another, and he heard Sam's voice calling his name.  
OH, SHIT....

The calls became clearer and louder. And as the sounds became closer, everything else became blurrier....  
Dean opened his eyes and saw some spots resembling Sam's face in front of him. It was dark, and he was sitting down. Actually, he was tied to the chair, he noticed.  
Soon the spots became Sam's face, and behind him he saw Castiel standing, angel blade in hand, ready to fight.  
"Sammy?... Where are we, what happened?..." he could barely speak.  
"It was a Djinn. The waitress, in the diner, she got you outside and dragged you here. She's been feeding off you for days." Sam explained. "Cas and I were looking for you. Actually he was the one who found you... and we killed it, so it's ok now".  
"A Djinn?..." Dean murmured, "so it was all just..." he was tired, very tired.  
Sam and Castiel untied him and carried him to the Impala. They drove for the most part of the night, and arrived at the bunker just before dawn. They helped Dean to his room, and laid him in his bed.  
Sam stayed with him most of the time, but Castiel never left the room.   
Dean insisted that he was fine, but after a few days he still could not bring himself to look Castiel in the eyes.  
He kept playing the last few days in his head. But it was all the Djinn's tricks, sending him to his happy place so it can feed on him undisturbed. Does that mean that this was his greatest wish? That this was the life he had actually hoped for? The most happy he could see himself? With Cas?  
He had been under a Djinn's influence before. Then, he dreamed of his family, and a normal life. He guessed by now a normal life was not an option anymore, and he liked being a hunter. So why was he not dreaming of hunting? Why was his dream only of Cas?  
He remembered Castiel's touch, he remembered the flood of emotions and the moment he acknowledged his feelings. And most of all, every time he looked at Castiel, he had a vivid image of the angel's cum-face, and he would immediately look away.  
He had been dodging Castiel for several days now, since they brought him back. His ears would burn every time Castiel came near him, talked to him, or accidently brushed him standing too close. He was doing his best to suppress his emotions and desires, and act normal.

One afternoon, as Sam was spending some time in the library researching, and Dean was in the kitchen nibbling on left over burritos, Castiel came in and sat beside him.  
"Dean," Castiel's crisp voice nearly seared Dean's ears. "Sam told me what Djinns do. How they feed on you while making you dream your happiest wishes".  
Dean nearly choked on his bite. He didn't want to know where this conversation was going, but he had a good guess.  
"When you were taken by the Djinn," Castiel pressed on, "what did you dream about?.."  
"None of your goddamn business." Dean replied angrily, and Castiel seemed offended.   
"It's just... when we came for you, Sam and me, you were mumbling. We couldn't make out what you were saying, but I did get one word..." Dean stopped dead mid-chewing, and Castiel continued "it was my name".  
"I said it was none of your business!" Dean slammed the empty burrito pack on the plate and went off. He thought Castiel would not follow him to his room, but the angel came anyway.  
"Dean.." every time Castiel said his name all he wanted to do was kiss him, but he couldn't tell him anything, he was too embarrassed.  
"Dean, I don't understand. Djinns are supposed to give you GOOD dreams, so it's easier to control you, but ever since we came back you've been acting as if I had done something to you. Something bad. Like I hurt you. I would never do that, Dean, I would never hurt you. I have only respect and appreciation towards you. I would be honored to be part of anything that makes you happy."  
"You weren't," Dean said softly. "You weren't part of it."  
"Then what is it?" Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and he shook a little.  
"You were all of it." Dean looked up to see Castiel's response, his heart racing, but the angel's face remained unchanged, as if he could not comprehend it.  
Castiel sat beside him, and a memory of his hand on Dean's thigh was so real. "I don't understand. Was it not a good dream?" He fixed his eyes on Dean's.  
"It was. A very good dream"   
"Then why are you keeping away from me? Was I not your friend anymore?" Castiel asked innocently.  
Dean couldn't go around it. Castiel would keep asking, he knew. "No. You were not my friend anymore. And yes, you did something to me. Not something bad. Not bad at all. You... kissed me. And I kissed you back."  
"Is that all?..." Castiel wondered, and Dean arched an eyebrow, as if signaling 'isn't that enough?', but Castiel did not seem to read it. Instead, he kept talking, as if to himself. "Did we have sex?"  
"Christ, Cas, you have a way of being so inappropriate sometimes!" Dean felt his cheeks heating up, but Castiel's eyes were just hanging on him, waiting for an answer. "...yes, we did.. " Dean said finally, his whole face on fire.  
He expected Castiel to be a little wavered by this notion, but the angel didn't seem to flinch an inch.  
"I think if I was to have sex with anyone, it would be with you, Dean. I find humans fascinating, but you have my utmost admiration in every aspect. I like the feeling of the molecular compound of your scent, and I admit I enjoy the sensation of your skin. My mission forbids me from attaching myself to any human, but I believe we both know that we are already past that point".  
Dean just stared at him, amazed. He did not quite know how to react to that. It was certainly not what he expected.  
"What are you saying, Cas?" he asked, hesitantly.  
"I am willing to try and make you happy in any way I can, Dean. Would it make you happy if I kissed you?" Dean wasn't sure, but he thought Castiel seemed a little flushed himself.  
Instead of answering, Dean leaned in and placed his face very near Castiel's. The angel immediately responded by attaching their lips, and Dean allowed himself to kiss Cas long and deep. Dean was surprised at how natural it all felt, and how willing Cas was, as if he had been waiting for that to happen as well. It didn't quite feel like his dream, but he figured as much before he did it.  
He pulled his head back and looked at Castiel. The angel was smiling, he saw, and was happy for more. He let his hands wander on Castiel's body, and surprisingly, Cas did the same.   
Soon they were slowly pealing layers off each other, kissing and brushing skin to skin, and Dean's head felt so intoxicated by all this. He combed Castiel's hair with his fingers, then grabbed it and pulled back. The angel's head jerked backwards and Dean placed his mouth on his neck and sucked in every bit of Cas. He was kissing, and licking, and Cas was letting out small grunts of excitement.   
Dean sneaked a look down, and saw that the bulge in his pants meant Castiel was getting hard already, so he moved his body weight directly over Castiel, forcing him to lie down on his back.  
Castiel's shirt was off, but his tie was still carelessly hanging sideways around his neck. Dean moved one leg to sit on top of Castiel, groin to groin, grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled it up. Castiel had to move up as well, and Dean kissed him, hard, uncompromising, wanting.  
Then he started moving back and forth, rubbing against the groaning Castiel. He removed the angel's underwear, and moved his tongue slowly up Castiel's cock. He felt Castiel's muscles tense up, but he was completely silent. He was about to take him in, when Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and said "Stop, Dean, please".  
Dean looked up at him and asked "Did I do something wrong? Do you regret doing this?"  
Castiel looked down on him and quickly said "No, of course not, Dean". He paused. "I want to do this, I am enjoying it very much, but as I have told you before, I do not experience things the same way as you. These sensations are pleasant, but they are quite overwhelming for me. I can feel every pump of my heart, every blood cell moving, every nerve concentrating to one spot, where your lips meet my skin, and I need time to adjust to that experience. This is too much for me."  
Dean sat back up. "Would you like me to stop, for now? Maybe take it slow? We've got time, right?"  
Castiel smiled in gratitude, and Dean repositioned himself to lie next to him, on his side. He leaned in and kissed Cas. "Is that ok?". The angel nodded, and slightly lifted his head to meet Dean's lips again. "So you like that, huh, Cas?" he flashed a tempting smile, and the angel moved closer to him. They kissed again, and he felt Castiel's hand take his and place it on his groin. Dean smiled.  
"Take it slow. Right, Cas…". But Castiel just smiled and closed his eyes, his lips slightly parting and shallow uneven breaths coming out as Dean was rubbing his hand up and down his cock.   
It didn't take long for him to come, his body stiffened for a few seconds, then relaxed back between Dean's arms, completely silent. He looked up at Dean and said "I'm sorry, Dean, I couldn't wait." And after a moment he added "I must say it was better than I had always imagined it would be", and he closed his eyes again. Dean's mind boomed with the realization that this was something Castiel was wishing for as well, and he laid his head next to Castiel's.  
"I love you, Dean, I have since the moment I touched your soul in hell", Castiel said into his ear.  
Dean smiled to himself, satisfied.   
Yup, living the dream, baby, living the dream…


End file.
